Sins Against Nature
by TheLittleFaberryThingsInLife
Summary: 4 tribes. 2 wolves. 1 big desicion. Rachel and Quinn are outcasts. And they're stuck together. They have to forage a bond in order to survive, but what happens when their bond of friendship becomes a bond of love? *In-Progress*.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Glee related. any characters that don't have names of Glee characters, I own.**

"Rachel, you're too weak!"

"Rachel, you don't deserve to live!"

"Rachel, you're nothing but a runt! You were born a runt and you will die a runt!"

Those harsh words and many others rang like loud bells through her head every day. But she had no choice but to listen to them. They were right. She was a runt and there was nothing she could do about it.

Rachel is a loyal member of the Southern Tribe of wolves. She makes the biggest kills and is able to kill wolves twice her size.

She was born the runt of her litter. Being smaller and weaker than the rest of her siblings, her own mother didn't even want her. Her mother left her all a lone, only 2 days old, in the cold, wet rain. Brittany found her and brought her to the Southern Tribe. With help from Tina, the two female wolves raised Rachel until she was old enough to start training as a juvenile.

While she trained, every wolf in the tribe thought she had very little potential and wouldn't survive to see her days as a guardian of the tribe. She was very strong for a runt. She aced every ounce of training that was thrown at her. The snobby wolves were wrong. She was very capable of carrying her own weight and caring for herself. She didn't need anyone's help, no matter how small she looked to them.

She was blessed with the right to move on to becoming a guardian by her ancestors. But that was a mistake Rachel wanted them to so desperately take back. She hung her head low while she listened to the nasty words spat in her direction every time she showed even a speck of her chocolate-brown fur around them. This was undeserving. No wolf should have to be treated like this. Even her alpha made fun of her. Now this was a step too far.

It was a month worth after she became a guardian. She was at the brink of exploding with anger when Embry, the alpha, made a comment that sent her anger past the boiling point.

"You're so small, not even the crows would peck your bones for breakfast!"

Rachel let out an awful growl that vibrated her whole body. With pure instinct, she knocked down every wolf that stood in her way. She swipped her paws at Embry's face, in a rage-filled attempt to make him stop saying those foul words. She smacked her paw across his face with all her strength and sent Embry's bottom jaw skidding across the ground. The alpha dropped dead on the cold forest floor. All the wolves of the tribe looked at her in shock. They now knew not to get on Rachel's dark side. A black wolf named Finn took the alpha spot.

But life wasn't all peaches and cream for little Rachel. Not even two days later, she had been sexually assaulted by a male wolf that was not of the Southern Tribe or any of the other ethnic groups. She didn't recognize who he was, so he must've been a rouge. She didn't remember who he was, what he looked like, or where she got assaulted. All she remembered from that unfaithful night was that he was not one of them.

After the assault, she started to question her sexuality. She knew it was good for her to be with a male but there was no rule against females being with females and males being with males. She started to go for the females. When Finn found out, he outed her in front of the entire tribe. She was frowned upon once again.

With all the things in her life that had been dumped on her, she told herself that she would only focus on the health and safety of the tribe. Everyone, besides Brittany and Tina who were like mothers to her, hated her. Her life went down-hill too fast.

"Mercedes, get Rachel and Brittany. I need you girls to do some hunting for the pack, as you know several of our guardians are injured. Please bring back some reasonable prey." Finn ordered the brown female.

"Yes Finn." Mercedes responded. She trotted over to the guardian's den to find Rachel and Brittany.

"It's ok Mercedes, we over-heard Finn. Well, Rachel did." Brittany confessed as they all padded out of camp together.

Finally, a hunt that Rachel could actually go on. She was proud of herself and thought _'I'll get the biggest, fattest, juiciest elk.'_

"Alright, this is where we split. Brittany, you go over towards the river. Rachel, go by the Northern Tribe's border." Mercedes planned.

"But there's nothing there but rabbit holes!" Rachel whimpered.

"That was an order, Rachel." Mercedes snarled. Rachel sneered, running her way north through the tough, tall grass. This was _not_ a place to hunt if Finn asked for _reasonable prey_. Rabbits were play food for pups, not injured guardians. But it was an order, and she had to obey.

She tripped head over heals, skidding across the dirty ground. She landed on her belly, realizing her paw caught in a small rabbit hole. She was so clumsy, it made her sick. Her ears swiveled, hearing a scrapping sound directly underneath her. She jumped up, her nose pointed to the ground, her ears following the noise. When the noise settled down, her muscles coiled. She sprang in the air, causing her fore-paws to plunge into the dirt below her.

Rachel's ears picked up a small squeak, thus making her lift her paws out of the dirt that was collapsed. She scooped the soil out, showing a baby rabbit.

"Are you serious!? That's not a kill!" She scoffed, insulting herself. But it was still food. She lowered her head and picked the rabbit up in her jaws. She set it next to her, preparing herself for her next victim. Expect this one was easier to spot and catch.

Another baby rabbit slunk out of its hole, not knowing Rachel was waiting for it. She pounced perfectly on the baby, a squeak signaled it was dead. A high howl mentioned it was the end of the hunt. Rachel rolled her eyes. Finn was not going to be happy with her pathetic rabbits. She wasn't even sure you would call it a kill. She grabbed both babies in her jaws and sprinted at full stride to get back to camp.

When she entered, she was right behind Brittany, who was holding an impressive large male turkey in her mouth. Mercedes was in front with a baby elk between her teeth. Finn padded out to greet them.

"Nice one." Finn smiled at Mercedes and allowed her to go give it to the injured guardians.

"Great job." Finn smiled at Brittany and allowed her to break it apart for the rest of the tribe to have some.

"Wha-what is this?" Finn stopped at Rachel, staring at the baby rabbits hanging from her jaws.

"It was all I could find." Rachel retorted around a mouthful of fur. Finn huffed, turned tail, and leapt on top of a tall rock that was placed in the middle of camp. She set her kill on the ground.

"My tribe, I would like all of you to take a good, long look at Rachel's puny kill. This is what weak wolves bring back for food. These babies wouldn't even be qualified as food for a pup!"

"It was all I could find." Rachel's words slithered between gritted teeth. Her ears lowered back onto her head.

"I don't care! Rachel, you should know better than to bring back baby rabbits! This tribe realys on everyone to be at their strongest, and this kill proves you are nothing more than a pathetic, weak, lowlife puppy that should be with a person and not trotting around here as a guardian of my tribe!" Finn spat at her, his words coming non-stop like a fire burning, hot and rich.

Rachel had no retort. No snobby back-talk. Not even willing to attack her leader. She turned tail and ran. She ran away from her only hope of surviving. She ran away from Brittany and Tina, her best friends. She ran away from a place of torture and pain. She ran away from a place where nothing but hell for her existed.

Her vision, blinded by stinging tears that flowed down her cheeks like a steamy waterfall. She could barely see where she was going, let alone, where she was. All she knew was she had to keep running. She had to keep running from all the hurt and sorrow. From all the insults that only dragged her down farther and farther in a deep, bottomless hole.

Not knowing what she ran into, she tumbled across the ground. When she finally stopped rolling, a female wolf with a beautiful blonde pelt stood over her with tears flowing from her eyes too.


End file.
